


In For The Kill

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [30]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Bondage Furniture, Chains, Cuffs, Cunnilingus, D/s, Edging, Erotic Photography, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Fingering, Flirting, Flogging, Gift Fic, Helplessness, Includes Fanart, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, Objectification, Old Lovers, Opportunistic Sex, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Sensual touch, Shibari, Silence, Spanking, Subspace, Suspension, Teasing, Threesome, Touch, Trance - Freeform, Undressing, Whipping, cock-sucking, meditative trance, poker parties, posture collars, rigged matches, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg thought he was going back to one of Victoria's parties simply at the request of an old friend he hadn't seen in years. Victoria had other ideas.
Relationships: Greg Davies/OMC, Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies, Victoria Coren Mitchell/others, background Greg Davies/Alex Horne, background/past Liza Tarbuck/Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 13





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> This is the giftfic I wrote for littleb0d for Christmas 2019, and posted with their permission. <3 
> 
> Set in 2014, just after Ed flees London, and James, and Victoria loses her poker partner. 
> 
> See second chapter for fanart.

A hand brushed across the back of Greg's shoulders as he laughed at a joke one of his companions had been telling, and he looked up to find Victoria looking down at him, with a smile on her face that he knew far too well, and wearing a dress that was clearly designed to get his attention.

"Vicky! How lovely to see you," Greg said. "Why don't you join us?" 

She laughed, in that deep, amused, way that Greg understood meant she had plans for him. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I need you for something. Meet me in the parlour."

Her voice always did turn him on, and he had to stop himself gasping as she left, smiling coyly over her shoulder with her smouldering eyes undressing him. 

Greg didn't waste time taking his leave, unwilling to keep her waiting. "I, uh, if you'll excuse me a moment, gentlemen-" 

* * *

Fuck. She was seductively leaning against the doorframe of the room she wanted to meet him in. Greg had forgotten just how good she was at this game. Why had he stopped coming to her parties so much? They used to have so much fun together. But then again, he'd been so busy with his shows that he never really had evenings free anymore. He'd only come to this one because an old friend was in town and insisted that he come with him, and now he was going to be abandoning them for Victoria. Fuck. 

"Come on, boy, I haven't got all night," Victoria purred, gesturing him inside. 

Greg followed her in and she made a point of closing the door behind her. Greg wasn't sure what exactly she wanted but he had a fair idea. The lighting in here was dim, but gentle, and she poured them both a glass of sherry before gesturing for him to sit with her on the sofa. Greg obeyed simply because he couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

"So what's all this about then? Have you missed me?" Greg said.

"Why, of course I have, darling," Victoria said, shifting her leg up to brush his thigh. "No one plays poker with me like you do." 

"Are you short tonight then? Do I need to come and play?" Greg said, understanding her request. He might have also started gently stroking her leg, because they could never keep their hands off each other for very long. 

"Just one game, that's all I'm asking. My boy has failed to turn up and I need a sidekick. You're the only one who knows the game like I do. I won't have to teach you the rules," Victoria said. 

Greg smirked. Normally, he would be against the kind of rigged poker matches Victoria was so fond of, but the only reason he'd ever gone along with it was because she picked her marks very carefully and he enjoyed the schadenfreude of seeing people who had wronged her get taken to the cleaners and realising how wrong they were to cross her in the first place. Plus, the sex afterwards had always been incredible. Several hours of flirting had led to them just fucking anywhere, really, for as long as possible. Unlike Sally, who owned his heart, Victoria was there for whatever kind of sex he craved, and her teasing was absolute perfection. 

"Well, then," Greg started, as he lifted her foot up to kiss it gently, "I guess I'd better take up the cards again, hadn't I? Same rules as always?"

"Oh, absolutely. Only he's not here yet, so perhaps you could lend me your fingers again. I have missed you so much, boy," Victoria said as she slowly lifted her skirt for him. 

Greg laughed. "You planned that on purpose, didn't you? How many do you need before we go out there to play?" 

"If you can get me to ten, I'll let you fuck me afterwards," Victoria said.

"You seem very confident in my abilities for someone I haven't slept with in over a decade," Greg said.

"Don't you be coy with me now, I'm all wet and you're going to pleasure me until I'm satisfied, understood?" Victoria said, grasping his wrist to move his hand where she wanted it to be. She definitely wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"Perfectly, my lady," Greg replied as he got to work.

* * *

It didn't take long for Victoria to get out of that dress, Greg discovered. Partly, of course, so she didn't ruin it for later, but also so she could simply offer her body to Greg and let him pleasure her however she asked, and he was fine with that. 

He did think it a bit weird to get this all out of the way before they'd even started playing, but of course this wasn't about his pleasure at all, but hers, so he'd have to wait until they were done before she'd touch him. God, she was so needy and eager though, and he soon remembered the things she liked best as he got to work with his fingers. 

It's fair to say there weren't really many suitable places to fuck in this room, so they'd had to get creative. The sofa was alright, and they did spend at least half an hour there, with Greg fucking her with his fingers and eating her out, but the rest of the furniture wasn't as useful. Not that that stopped them, of course. That just made it a challenge, and Victoria loved a challenge. She dared him to make her come on every piece of furniture in the room, and Greg couldn't resist that. 

Greg hadn't realised how much he'd missed her. For a long time, when they'd played poker together semi-regularly, he'd been obsessed with her. He'd first met her at a Christmas party his parents had held at their country estate in 1993, and she'd been introduced to him as the daughter of a duke of some repute, which was somehow meant to impress him. He'd liked her well enough, though, and he might have spent the evening chatting her up, if only because she was such an irresistible tease, and she beat him at every game of poker they played in the summer house, once they'd both snuck off from the party, bored out of their minds. Another man might have been threatened by that, but he just found her more attractive, and he might have got off with her just before her parents came to get her and take her home once the party was over. He'd loved her ever since, even though she would always keep slipping through his fingers, just like Sally. 

Their relationship had always been extremely intense and passionate, and she'd been the one who'd introduced him to Liza's kink parties, where he'd spent hours upon hours kneeling for them both. It wasn't something he ever talked much about, because his only other kink community were leathermen, and while his clan were accepting of his bisexuality, he never felt they needed to hear much about his adventures there. At least, not until Liza started hosting kink parties just for the leather clans, and that guaranteed them a place to play at that they knew wouldn't get closed down. 

Fuck, those parties got wild. They were why he'd stopped going to the poker parties, if he was honest, and not just because he was busy with work. Too many people to have sex with that sated him completely until the next one came round. Because, really, he was in it for the sex more than the poker, much as he adored Victoria, and it was impossible to resist a party where he could sleep with as many people as he wanted. He didn't have to be a Lord there and worry about his reputation in polite company. He could just be himself, in his leathers, whipping boys, sucking people off, getting fucked, and generally having a wild time with his family. There was another one coming up next week, and Greg was already thinking about what he wanted to do this time.

Victoria interrupted his thoughts with a slap as she noticed his attention drifting off in the middle of fingering her as she lay on top of the piano. "Are you losing concentration, old man? Come on, I'm nowhere near done yet."

The shock startled him, as it was meant to do, and he looked at her, apologetic. "Sorry, got distracted thinking about Liza's parties. You're coming to one soon, right? I miss you there."

She smiled, her anger softening as she touched his cheek. "Oh, it's been years since I went to her parties. Are they still as good as I remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. If anything, she's got even wilder as she's got older. She's got so many more rooms set up for specific things now. There's a much better whipping room now where you could strap me down and whip me for hours like you used to, and another one with a bed cage that I actually fit in if you wanted to lock me under there and go play with everyone else. God, it's so good now. She misses you too, you know. It's not quite the same when I'm only kneeling for her," Greg said.

"I think I want you to stop talking and get your mouth on my cunt while I think about what I'd do to you if I took you there again," Victoria said as she lay back, her legs closing around Greg's head as he did as he was told. 

Greg was happy to oblige. He could use his tongue on her in a few little places that he knew made her shiver, and suck on her clit and make her gasp, and if he slipped some fingers in and began fucking her as he gently nipped at her clit with his teeth, he could make her come very quickly, and she cried out, digging her nails into him, riding her orgasm out as long as possible as he kept working her. She was so hot and wet and needy, and Greg couldn't wait to fuck her properly. He was already hard, but managing to hang on for now because he knew the pay-off would be worth it later. 

* * *

"Get your cock in me now, boy, I can't wait any longer. I'm aching for you. It's been too long. I miss you," Victoria said as she pushed him down onto the floor and started undoing his trousers. 

"You want to fuck me before we've played? You really are horny tonight, aren't you?" Greg said, helping her along as he helped her undress him. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, less talking, more fucking," Victoria said as she stroked him a few times before sliding a condom on. "You're absolutely not coming though, understood? I just need to feel you inside me again."

"Understood, my lady," Greg said as she mounted him and began riding him. 

Greg might have closed his eyes at that point, because she felt so good. All the teasing and orgasms had been worth it because she was so hot and wet now, and seemed to have come at least once already. It took a lot of control not to get carried away but still keep hard enough for her, but he distracted himself by focusing on her pleasure, stroking her body, squeezing her breasts, and making sure she got off as much as she wanted. 

He nearly gave in when she took one of his hands and began sucking on his fingers though. God, she was so lost in pleasure now. She was simply using his body and he was fine with that. She was so tight and he fit all the way inside her, which was one of the other reasons he adored her so much. He wasn't massive by any means, but big enough that he didn't always fit. He'd got used to it, but she could take him all and it felt incredible. 

She leaned forward to get a different angle as she moved on him and stared into his eyes with a dominant gaze that rendered him mute as she clawed at his shoulders. 

"I think I want to strap you to a cross and whip that cock of yours and watch all the boys suck you off. I want to saddle you up and ride you. I want to fuck you so hard and stretch you with a horse dildo that you're screaming for me to let you come. I want to strap you down to a bench and get a fucking machine to fuck you for hours while you pleasure me with your mouth. I want to blindfold you and make you eat whatever I want. I want to watch you lie under Liza's boots, watch her step all over you, collar you, whip you, spank you for hours, make you bend over backwards, fuck any boy I like, lock you in chastity, put you in a cock ring, make you fuck me with a strap-on, hogtie you up, suspend you from the ceiling, and let the boys descend on you, and I won't let them stop until you're sobbing, begging me to let the torture end, and only then would I milk you and force you to come over and over again until you hit breaking point and you're crying in pain, and then leave you exhausted on the floor, all marked and beautiful, your cock raw and red and aching, ready for Liza and me to take care of you. That's what I'd do to you," Victoria said, her voice nothing but a low, seductive tease. 

Greg let out a desperate groan when she finished speaking. He had to really concentrate on his arousal, because everything she said she'd do to him were things he'd willingly submit to, and it was seriously threatening to make him come, but he managed to hang on and focused on her, giving her everything she wanted. She rode him a little longer before she came one more time and then seemed to be sated as she let her body go limp as she lay down, still, on top of him, resting her head against his chest. 

Greg reached up to hold her close and began softly stroking her hair. "Did I wear you out, my lady?" he said, with a hint of laughter.

Victoria laughed to herself. "I wore you out, I think you'll find."

"I hope not, because then I won't be any good for you later on. You really did miss me, didn't you?" Greg said.

"I think I did, more than I thought I had. God. It's been so long, Greg. So very long. No one fucks me like you do. Come back to me. Play the tables again with me. We were the best, you know we were. Then we can fuck while your Countess is away fucking other people, and I can be yours again," Victoria said wistfully. 

"No, what I need is you both together in the same place at Liza's. Then we'd have an orgy to end the whole fucking world," Greg said, smiling at the thought. 

"You always did think with your cock before anything else, didn't you? Come on, be my partner again. What will it cost you?" Victoria said.

"Alright. I'll play with you again. I can't make it every week like before, but once a month should be fine. Then we can do Liza's parties and you can have even more fun with me there," Greg said.

Victoria lifted her head to look at him and smiled happily. "I knew you couldn't resist me. Come on, we'd better get back out there. Our mark's probably waiting for us."

"At once, my lady," Greg said and kissed her sweetly. 

* * *

For all of Victoria's sense of urgency, they didn't exactly hurry back to the party. They had to dress and clean themselves up, drink the sherry and clean the glasses, and make sure there was no sign that they'd been fucking on every flat surface in the room, and Victoria insisted on doing her hair and make-up again so she didn't look sweaty and flustered, and god help them if they could keep their hands off each other for even a second either. But they did eventually return. Eventually. Once he'd got her off one last time.

* * *

"Lord Harriot! There you are, my darling! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. My usual partner didn't turn up tonight, so I've had to call in someone else. Lord Harriot, you know Lord Davies, don't you?" Victoria said, introducing them.

"Ahh, yes, Lord Davies, a pleasure to meet you! So you haven't played much poker then, eh?" Lord Harriot said.

"No, not much, not for a long time. I might be a bit rusty," Greg joked. 

"Ahh, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll pick it up! Who'd have thought I'd be playing against you tonight? I really did love your last production of A Midsummer Night's Dream, just spectacular, really. And now we'll be poker chums! What a night this has turned out to be!" Lord Harriot said.

Greg had to smile at the praise. "Well, thank you so much for saying so. I take it you're a decent player then?" 

"I know my way around the cards, yes. Shall we start the game, then?" Lord Harriot said.

"Fine by me," Greg said. "Good luck."

"You too!" Lord Harriot replied cheerily. 

"Wonderful! Alright, gentleman, it's a 25k buy in, and then we'll sit down to play. Shall we?" Victoria said, ushering them into another room.

* * *

If Greg was being honest, he didn't really pay attention to the game. He smoked some very nice cigarettes, ordered several really good whiskeys, and played the hand he was given, and flirted like mad with Victoria, who kept prodding his cock with her toe under the table. He knew what his role was. The deck was rigged anyway, so he didn't have to think about his hand, just play it the way it was meant to be played. It took him a few rounds to remember the rhythm, but once he'd found his groove, then it became fun, and not just because he was utterly aware of how much lower Victoria's neckline was now and how much he wanted to get her out of that dress.

* * *

God, they were so good together. Greg had completely forgotten how well they worked when they worked a table together. He quickly caught up with her flirting, and now she was ever so seductively crawling over the table towards him to kiss him, making sure Lord Harriot was perfectly in line to see her tits and appreciate just how good her butt looked tonight. 

Victoria still kissed like she used to, pouring every ounce of love into it, so Greg really felt it when she pulled away and bit her lip coyly, and then took a sip of his whiskey so he could taste it on her lips when they kissed again. She really, really didn't have to let him nuzzle her breasts though, but he wasn't going to stop her because he might have managed to get his mouth around one of her nipples and suck it gently, and she gasped.

"Oh, yes, keep doing that, boy," she breathed. 

He did find it amusing that she kept calling him 'boy'. He was older than her, and had stopped being a boy by the time he was 30 or so, but the name stuck, and he didn't mind it at all when he was serving a master. She took a moment to more properly slip a tit out and Greg was more than willing to cup it gently as he sucked it and twirled his tongue around it, being as obnoxiously aroused by it as possible, because that was part of the con. Distract the mark with sex so much that he finds himself not paying attention to the game. Men were very simple in that regard.

She pulled away, and turned to Lord Harriot, gently cupping her bare breast in her hand as she smirked at him. "Want a touch, do you? It'll cost you 5k."

Lord Harriot seemed keen, but she sat back and popped her breast back into her dress. 

"Not yet, boy. I haven't decided if I want you touching me," Victoria said as she made her way back to her seat. She looked at him coyly as she took up her cards again. She seemed pleased by the way he was looking at her. 

"I'd have paid 50k to have you just for one night," Lord Harriot said, and Greg could tell how turned on he was.

"That might get you into my presence for ten minutes. Truth be told, you can't afford my prices, so I'd just get your cock back in your trousers if I were you," Victoria said. She clicked her fingers over her shoulder to summon one of the servants who was standing to attention. "Uh, butler, get us more drinks, and bring in some more snacks. Those little tomato pastries, and the cheese tarts, I think, and plenty of whiskey. I'm starving right now."

"At once, my Lady," the servant replied and disappeared out of the room. 

Victoria sat back as she raised 50k on her hand. "Now, I think it's time to get serious."

* * *

That was the point where Greg knew it was his job to bow out, and let Victoria take this Lord for all he was worth, and he was happy to do it. He folded the next round and went to take a break, ostensibly because he did actually need to pee, but also so he could come back and Victoria would ask to sit on his lap for the rest of the game, and their teasing would go from merely obnoxious into serious 'get a room!' territory. 

The bathrooms in this house were particularly grand, Greg noticed. Lots of real marble and for some reason, a fairly expensive painting, and the most luxurious set of four cubicles Greg had ever seen. Greg had been here before, of course, because a lot of parties were held here, hence the cubicles, but he hadn't been for a few years, and he'd never taken the time to really appreciate them before. 

He also didn't need a servant to help him piss, but he was a lazy man, after all, and the boy was quite attractive, so he wasn't going to stop him as he braced himself against the wall in front of him while the servant made sure his aim was true. 

"You don't get paid for extras, do you, boy?" Greg said, looking him up and down. He had a mop of thick dark hair, gently tanned skin, a beautiful round face, and a crisp immaculate uniform that Greg wanted to seriously fuck up. He seemed quite young too, maybe mid-20s, just the kind of boy he liked. 

"Not us, your Lordship, but I can call someone down if that's what you're after," the servant replied.

"Pity. You're cute as shit and I'd love to see your mouth around my cock," Greg said.

"Yes, a lot of the guests do say that, your Lordship," the servant replied, like he didn't know how attractive he was.

"I hope you get paid well for holding my cock like this," Greg said.

"Oh, yes, very well paid. And I can," the servant gently cleared his throat, "of course, stand him to attention if you need a little encouragement."

Greg laughed. "Oh, man, they really thought of everything in here, didn't they? Well, I don't really need it because she's such a fucking tease, but go on, you might as well, now that you've got your hands on my cock. If I can't have you, this'll have to do."

"Of course, sir. I'll give him a little lift when you're done," the servant said.

Greg thought it was a bit strange to be pissing so freely while some boy held his cock in the right place, but it felt so good to empty his bladder he wasn't going to complain. He was quite comfortably drunk anyway, why wouldn't he want a cute boy holding him like this? 

"Fuck, you're so cute. She'd love you, you know. Are you sure you wouldn't fuck her? I'd give you five grand. Fuck it, ten grand. She's horny as fuck tonight and she might even let me fuck you too," Greg said, gazing at him happily.

"Well, I guess that depends on who she is, your Lordship. I am very picky, you know," the servant said.

"She is Lady Victoria. God, she's incredible. Fuck, she's so incredible. Let me feel you, boy, she's very particularly about the cocks she fucks," Greg said, grasping for him.

The servant's expression seemed to change then at the mention of Victoria's name. "Oh, well, yes, you didn't mention it was Lady Victoria. That won't be a problem. I think you'll find me suitably endowed."

Greg didn't break eye contact as he reached down to feel out the servant's cock, and found it was indeed the kind of cock Victoria loved, big and thick and meaty. "Oh, you don't top, do you boy? I want to feel you pound into me with that bad boy so much."

"Twelve grand and I'm yours for the night, your Lordship," the servant said. "My name's Aiden. And yes, I do top. I'll do anything for Lady Victoria."

Greg breathed out then as he finished pissing, feeling relief flood his body. "Deal. Twelve grand it is. Fucking hell. It's gonna be one helluva night, boy. I hope you've got some stamina."

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't worth the money," Aiden said as he began to very properly and thoroughly wash, clean, and dry his genitals. "Now, let me just invigorate him for you."

Greg watched, wide-eyed, as Aiden sunk to his knees before him and took him into his mouth, taking him in far enough to deep throat him. Greg gasped, already harder than he was before, as Aiden cupped his balls and slowly deep-throated him another three times before he sat back. That was enough to get him fully erect. 

"And would your Lordship like a cock ring to keep him up?" Aiden said.

"If you've got one of the non-constricting silicone ones, sure. Fuck, they always feel so good," Greg said.

"Of course, your Lordship," Aiden said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the cock ring Greg wanted. "This one will make you look magnificent, your Lordship."

"What a good boy you are, Aiden, so attentive to your guest's wishes," Greg said as Aiden carefully, and teasingly, slipped the cock ring on. "Fuck. Lemme see your cock, boy. I want to know how magnificent you are."

"Yes, your Lordship." Aiden stood up and got his cock out, and it was just as good as it had felt.

Greg couldn't help reaching out to stroke it, appreciating how straight and tall it was, bound by a cock ring that really set him apart. "Jesus Christ. She's going to love that so much." 

Aiden smiled. "It's all part of the service, your Lordship. Call for me after midnight, and I'll come and spend the night with you."

"Will do, boy, will do," Greg said.

"If we're done here, your Lordship, I'll get you all tucked back in. How do you prefer to dress?" Aiden said.

"Oh, just, you know, tuck it under the left, that'll be fine," Greg said, not entirely bothered because he'd have a boner anyway and that would bring its own discomfort, but given it was wanted, and he'd be getting off soon, he was willing to put up with it.

"As you wish, your Lordship," Aiden said as he tucked him back into his pants and did his trousers up. 

Greg was seriously impressed by his work. It was an utterly unnecessary level of service and he wondered idly if he could get Alex to do this for him too. 

"Thank you, boy. Here, take a tip. You've been very good to me," Greg said as he grabbed some notes out of his trouser pocket and handed them over. He didn't know how much. Didn't care. He didn't need it. 

"Thank you very much, your Lordship. I'll see you later tonight, then," Aiden said as he opened the door and let Greg out.

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to that," Greg said. 

Greg offered him one last lust-filled look before he went to wash his hands and return to the game. 

* * *

"Ahh, there you are! You've been an age. Drowning your sorrows in the bar again, were you, love?" Victoria said as Greg returned.

Greg smiled. "I see you've been cleaning up in my absence. I didn't know I was holding you back so much."

"Well," she stood up and went to greet him, "I guess now you can just focus on me, now. Go on, sit boy."

Greg obeyed, and sat down in her place before she draped herself over him and turned back to the game. 

"Just in case you think I'm going to be too distracted to play, my Lord, don't worry, this just gets me even more fired up," Victoria said. "Ooh, and you'll never know how good his fingers feel when they're inside you. Fuck. Keep that up, my darling, that feels wonderful."

Greg held her gently, knowing she was indeed reacting to his hand slipping under her dress and between her legs to keep her going, now that he could get his hands on her again. His other hand moved to loosely cup her breast, and he gently kissed her neck as she threw another 10k onto the pile. 

"My, you do seem confident, don't you? Are you sure you should be?" Lord Harriot said.

Victoria smiled coyly. "I'm always confident, my Lord. I know how to win."

Greg chuckled quietly to himself as he looked across at the hapless man across the table. The game was nearing its end. The only question now was how much longer he'd hold out for, and whether he'd throw the game or lose it all. Not that Greg particularly cared. He was too busy making Victoria feel amazing. That was his job now, anyway. He couldn't wait to find out what she had in store for him later on once this was over. 

There was another round of betting, and he decided to go all in, since he didn't have much left. Victoria was at her most obnoxious, allowing Greg to slip his hands inside her dress to gently squeeze her breasts and gently nip at her neck. She was beginning to lose herself in the pleasure now, and Greg made sure he was rubbing her clit just enough to keep her on edge. She made a sigh, one full of desire, as he slipped four of his fingers inside her at once, stretching her nicely. 

"Are you going to play or make out like animals? Come on, my Lady, just call already!" Lord Harriot said, clearly growing frustrated. 

Victoria looked at her hand. Greg knew she was going to win, because that's how they'd planned it. The deck was stacked. 

Greg gently brushed her hair away from her neck and whispered to her, "I'm ready for you, my Lady, whenever you are." 

"Ooh, he's getting frisky now. Alright. Let's see what you've got," Victoria said.

"About time you saw sense. You'd better have a good hand, given how much you've bet this round," Lord Harriot said. He lay his cards down. "There. Full house."

"Oh, that's cute. It's a good thing I have a straight flush then, isn't it? Are you going to give in now?" Victoria said as she lay her cards down. 

Lord Harriot cursed and held his head in his hands. "Ugh, I should have known playing against you was a losing battle. Alright. Fair's fair. You win. Take it. It's not worth taking home anyway."

Victoria gathered up her winnings. "Well, you are a better loser than most I play against. Now, run along now, mummy's got other plans tonight."

"As you wish, my Lady. At least one of us will enjoy the evening," Lord Harriot said. He got to his feet and excused himself, leaving them alone at the table. 

"Oh, you'd better believe I'm going to enjoy the evening, you prick," Victoria said under her breath.

"Oh, by the way, darling, I ran into Aiden," Greg said. "I thought you might appreciate a little gift."

Victoria shifted around to face him and curled her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, is Aiden working tonight? Oh, you have got me a very good prize indeed. What a thoughtful man you are." 

Her kiss was deep and long, and Greg simply held her tight, desperate to get her somewhere more private. 

"Yeah, he fluffed me up a little for you, since I know how much you like that," Greg said.

Victoria slipped a hand down to feel his groin and smiled darkly. "Ooh, I think I'd better take you upstairs. I can't wait to get you inside me."

"Then I guess you'd better collect your winnings and we'll get out of here," Greg said.

"Anything for you, darling," Victoria said with a kiss.

* * *

Victoria, the tease, made him wait, because of course she did. She had to secure her winnings in a safe place, after all, and she insisted on a victory champagne while they waited till midnight so they could call Aiden. This mostly just resulted in them finding a small semi-private space to make out in until he arrived, then she kissed him and led both him and Greg to her private rooms. 

* * *

"Now, what should I do with my two favourite boys?" 

Victoria was pacing now as Greg and Aiden knelt before her, naked, arms tied behind their backs. Greg had missed this a lot. He usually didn't get to be submissive much anymore. He had too much work to do and too many boys to take care of who expected him to be a Dom. But here, in this room, she wanted her boys to kneel and obey, and that's what Greg was happy to do. 

The anticipation was killing him, if he was honest. She'd been doing this for the past ten minutes, idly wondering what she might do as she slapped them both with her crop. There was a tiny part of his mind that really just wanted to fuck her senseless, but she clearly had other ideas. She hadn't changed out of her dress though, which just made him even more aroused, because damn, did he want to get her out of it, if only his hands were free. 

There was a sudden pain against his thigh, and Greg startled, even though he knew she had the crop. She clearly didn't appreciate this and yanked his head back to stare down at him, just, given how short she was and how not short he still was, even on his knees. 

"I didn't ask you to move, boy," she growled. 

"Sorry, my Lady," Greg replied. 

She hit him again for good measure. "In fact, perhaps I'll string you up. When was the last time you had a proper beating anyway, Greg?" 

Greg shivered in anticipation. "Far too long, my Lady." 

She smiled, in that way she always smiled when she knew what she was going to do. "Well, then. I think I'm going to need some more of my whips. And my heavy-duty shackles to wrench you up with."

Greg swallowed, keeping his eyes averted as she got everything prepared. How this room had the hardware necessary to do suspension bondage, Greg didn't know, since it wasn't a dungeon but a seemingly ordinary bedroom in a Stately manor, but he wasn't about to complain. He'd missed it, if he was being honest. It was the one situation where he really had figured out how to let go and just let his body take the pain. It always made him supple and pliant, and if she was going to do what he hoped she'd do, she'd tie him to the bed and let Aiden fuck him senseless. That's what he really wanted. 

It's not that being the Dom all the time was tiring, because it wasn't. He'd done it for so long now that he didn't even really think about it anymore. But it hadn't given him as many chances to be submissive, and he needed that. He needed someone else to take charge, just for a while. Sure, he played with Liza every now and then, and he would always kneel for his own master, David, when he called him over, but it never happened as often as he'd have liked, because he was either too busy with work, or too busy looking after his boys. Success had its downside. 

"Your master told me you like ropes, is that still true, Greg?" Victoria said in a disinterested sort of way.

Greg shivered. She had been introduced to David, the man who'd trained him all those years ago, not long after he'd hooked up with her. But he hadn't imagined they'd still be in contact. He was beginning to understand that none of this had been an accident. She'd wanted to play with him tonight, and she'd got her wish. 

"Yes, yes it's still true. I don't often get a chance to play though. Too busy being a Daddy," Greg said.

Victoria chuckled. "Yes, I have heard you've got a stable of boys now. Well done, you."

Greg smiled. "They do keep me busy, that's for sure."

"Hmm, I think I'll start you in the harness, because you do look so pretty all tied up like that. Maybe we'll do some shibari later. You need to be suspended properly, boy, I can tell. Your body's aching for it, isn't it?" Victoria said.

Greg nodded. He'd never imagined he'd enjoy being tied up and suspended, but David had introduced him to it, and it was the most freeing thing he'd ever experienced. It always made him relax and empty his mind when he was bound and hung, trusting the ropes, chains, and the shackles would bear his weight, which they always did. That Victoria was into it too was one of the things that attracted Greg to her all those years ago. 

He could already feel his mind sinking down into that deep, deep peace, just from having his arms bound. He stayed where he was, waiting patiently as Victoria got the harness ready. He didn't dare look around to see where the connection points were. He was too close to subspace to think about it now. He trusted her, and she'd string him up somehow. 

"Alright, come on, up on the bed with you," Victoria said as she lifted him up off his knees. 

"The bed?" Greg said. He looked at it. It had seemed, on appearance, to be a simple four poster bed, but no, now he could see the rings. That was a bondage bed dressed up to look Georgian so it fit the room. "Oh, wow. You're going to hang me from that?" 

"Of course I am." She placed a comforting hand on his back. "Don't worry, it was properly made, and we tested it recently to make sure it's all still safe, and it's fine. You won't fall, and you won't break it. And even if you do fall, which you won't, because it's too dangerous to do single-leg partial suspensions on a bed, you're literally hanging over a mattress. The drop isn't far and it won't hurt you."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that, I-"

Victoria interrupted him as she pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Liza's told me all about your kinks, you know. She told me everything I need to know to suspend you just how you like it." 

"Fuck. Well. You really did think of everything, didn't you?" Greg said. "Though I've never done suspension over a bed before. Does that mean you want me to just watch you and Aiden fucking then? Cos that would be hot."

"Ooh, now there's a thought. I do like the way your mind works. Though don't you prefer to trance in suspension? I recall that was what you liked better than being made to watch," Victoria said.

"Oh yeah, I always trance in suspension, but that'll be a nice way to get me out of it, because I know I can't stay up here forever. Twenty minutes is my hard limit these days. Also I'm probably tall enough that you could just make me kneel and still play around with me anyway, so," Greg said.

"Well, yes, this bed wasn't built tall enough to suspend giants. Perhaps I should see if we can modify it for you, so I could really stretch you out," Victoria said.

"Oh, don't fucking tempt me. Besides, Liza's got suspension gear that's big enough for me, so we should just go there instead," Greg said.

"Yes, but her dungeons don't quite have the grace that hanging you from a bed will have. I've been waiting a long time to get you up here. It'll make for some beautiful photographs," Victoria said.

"Oh, do you still do that? What do you do with them?" Greg said.

"The pieces with life models I sell to kink clubs or erotic art collectors. I also do commissions, as well as private sessions for those who want them. Not everything I do to earn money is a scam, I'll have you know. I still have some of your early ones, you know. Remember that one where I hung you over a theatre stage with a big hoop and those lovely long red ropes, with ribbons cascading down all around you? I've still got that one framed in my home," Victoria said.

"Oh, I thought that had got lost when you moved away to France. You've still got it? Man, I might have to come round and see it. That was one of the few times in my life where I really felt beautiful. I'd love to see it again," Greg said.

"I've still got the negatives, you know. I can make print for you if you want," Victoria said. 

"Oh, please do. I haven't seen it for over twenty years. God, you had my arms pinned back and my legs up, and wasn't I wearing like a tiny set of wings or something? I just remember a feeling of utter freedom. Nothing had ever felt that good before. That was the day when I truly fell in love with suspension," Greg said.

Victoria came round to face him and gently touched his cheek as she climbed on the bed to match his height. "I'm glad I was able to give you that gift. Maybe we should try it again sometime. The rigging would be more than adequate, and you own enough theatres that we wouldn't need to bribe our way in anymore."

"You want to recreate it? Really? With me?" Greg said, not expecting her to even make the offer. 

"Who else would I do it with? I want to capture your magnificence as I hang you like that again. It's the only fitting place for you to hang. Pick your favourite theatre, and we'll do it there, alright?" Victoria said.

"Oh, god, that's - can we talk about this later? I just want you to hang me up now," Greg said, his head swimming with ideas. He had enough fame and contacts that he could legitimately hire out almost any theatre in London that he liked. It was just a pity that the original theatre they shot it in before had been demolished a decade ago. He'd have to find another that fit the bill.

"Of course. Come on, gently up onto the bed and kneel in the centre, then I'll get the shackles and the harness sorted for you," Victoria said.

"Yes, my Lady," Greg said. 

She guided him carefully onto the bed, unbound his arms, and set him in the position she wanted, then left to get the restraints, and Aiden, it seemed, who had been untied and was now helping get Greg into the harness Victoria had brought. It was a chest harness, with six rings to hang him from, and held him firmly enough that he didn't feel like he was falling. It wasn't quite a sling, but close enough. Liza had a similar one, though hers had a more open chest part so she could torture his nipples. 

"You know, I'd never have pegged you for a suspension guy," Aiden said as he fastened the harness in place. 

"Yeah, me neither, but it's really peaceful. I just really enjoy hanging. I really don't get to do it enough for my liking," Greg said.

"Yeah, I get that. I take it you're a switch then?" Aiden said.

Greg nodded as Aiden lifted his arm to get one of the straps through. "It's not necessarily a strict 'Dom for guys, sub for women' thing, but it sort of is. I take it you've done this with Victoria before?" 

Aiden nodded. "We came to an arrangement a few years ago. She finds it handy to have someone in the gents who's willing to do anything for a kickback and a fuck. Because of my work, of course, I know all the people she's fucking over, and the reasons why, so I don't mind helping her punish them. Plus, she's taught me a lot of new tricks I can use with my other clients. I'm charging far more than I used to now."

"Yes, I bet you are. I'm glad she's got someone like you helping her out. She needs a little back-up, given some of the injustices she's gone after," Greg said.

"Can you grasp the bar above you please?" Aiden said. 

"Certainly." Greg reached up and took hold of the bar as Aiden finished securing the harness. It wasn't quite a proper bondage ladder, but there were enough rungs to do some very interesting suspensions with it. 

Victoria returned then with armfuls of chains and cuffs and rope and took her place in front of him. She kissed his cheek. "How does that feel?" 

"Very good, yeah, really comfy," Greg said. 

"That's good. I made sure I got one that could lift an elephant. Now we'll get you all strung up. Do you want a kneeling partial first or should we just go all the way?" Victoria asked.

"Uh, yeah, we'd better do a partial first. It's been a couple of months and I need to make sure I'm comfortable before I let you hang me," Greg said. 

"Good. That'll give me a better chance to spank you first," Victoria said. "Wrists please."

Greg offered his wrists. She slipped his hands into the suspension cuffs, attached a chain to each, and then spent a good five minutes figuring out where the best place was to hang him. Because he was really just a bit too tall for the frame, he'd had to be strapped up more extensively just to give him a better kneeling angle so he wasn't uncomfortable. The chest harness was also rigged up, with enough slack in the chains so that he could kneel comfortably, but still know his movements were restricted. He was closer to the head of the bed than he'd have liked, but his legs would need more room to hang so his arms were tied behind his back again and suspended from a bar. The final touch was a collar and a head harness to keep him in position and so his neck didn't take too much extra strain. 

"You know what? I think I'm going to blindfold you," Victoria said. 

Greg couldn't turn his head anymore, but he was relaxing into the restraints as he slowed down his breathing and reminded himself what this felt like. His body never really forgot, but he wasn't as young as he used to be, and suspension had enough risks that he tended to be more cautious these days. 

God, the helplessness was beginning to kick in now, once he'd settled into the restraints. He was very tightly bound and couldn't move, and his body was now exposed to them both. Aiden was very helpfully stroking his cock, and just gently stroking his arm, and that helped him relax. 

"I can tell how much you love this. As soon as you were secured, your whole body just relaxed completely," Aiden commented.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, it feels really good. And your touch is very nice, thank you." 

"That's good, because I'm not going to stop when she starts flogging your arse. I'm going to touch you everywhere," Aiden said.

Greg shivered in anticipation. He simply accepted the blindfold when it arrived and let himself drown in all the sensations he could now feel. 

"Alright, boy, time to mark you up. Do you still use your old safeword?" Victoria said.

"Yes, I never changed it because then I only had to remember one," Greg said.

"Good. You safeword if you need to stop, or if we need to change your position," Victoria said.

"Understood, my Lady," Greg said.

"And twenty minutes is your hard limit for a full, yes?" Victoria said.

"Yes, my Lady. My body can't take what it used to. Check on me after fifteen, too, sometimes I get a dead wrist," Greg said.

"I'll remember that, thank you, Greg. Now, Aiden, remember to keep an eye on everything to make sure it's all secure. It should be, but better to be safe than sorry. I'd rather none of us got hurt tonight if we can help it," Victoria said. 

"I'm on it, my Lady," Aiden said.

"Alright. Let's begin," Victoria said.

Greg didn't really know how long he was beaten for. The blindfold exacerbated the feeling of pain, and detachment, and he was hit with both the pain in his buttocks, and Aiden's soft, gentle caresses and kisses. It was all driving him mad. She'd used a paddle of some kind so far, spanked him with her hand, and there might have also been some kind of flogger too. Aiden had replaced his cock ring with another silicone one, this time with tiny little teeth on the inside to cut into his skin. They weren't sharp, more a slight beautiful reminder that just got him hard, because it meant that the pain really did go straight to his cock in a way it didn't before, and it felt incredible. 

The longer it went on, the more he fell into the melting embrace of subspace and trance. Alex got like this too during heavy pain play sessions, though he was getting off more on the pain than the sensation of suspension. Fuck, maybe he should try suspension with Alex. He'd tied him up a lot, and bound him with chains, but somehow they'd never done suspension. Maybe he'd get blissed out on this too the way he did with pain. Fuck, he was beautiful when he was like that. Alex never looked more like himself, stripped down to absolutely nothing, when he was blissed out like that. That was Alex at his core, offering him the purest submission Greg had ever seen. 

Fuck, Aiden was touching him everywhere, almost massaging him, given how he was stroking his arms and his torso. It used to just be an erotic thing, but these days he just loved being massaged because it made all the aches and pains go away, and it kept him in a very relaxed state as Victoria continued to whip him. 

He felt the heat rising in him as Aiden kissed him on the lips, and it was the sort of kiss that lingered, and fuck, he was so good at kissing too, and his hand gently stroked his cock, and at the same time, Victoria was paddling him again, this time harder than before, and he only had Aiden's hands to steady him against the blows. 

Greg suspected he liked pain for different reasons than Alex did. Alex just seemed to love the sensation of it, but Greg had a more complex relationship to pain. There was definitely a sense of feeling like he deserved it that still sort of lingered, because that's what the world kept throwing at him, so it sort of just felt normal to be hurt. David had spent a year teaching him that pain didn't need to feel like that. There were different kinds of pain, and they all felt different, and not just because they came from a place of love. 

Being exquisitely hurt under the care of a master who knew how to make it feel good was something he found hard to accept at first. Greg struggled with that for a long time, fighting the voice in his head that couldn't - shouldn't - find joy in this. It hurt - because it was pain, and pain never came from a place of love. It was knotted up with all the rejection and fights and hurtful words, and David had to work hard to show him it could be different. 

One night changed his mind. David had coaxed him onto a cross one night at a club and gently whipped him with a soft leather flogger for over an hour, and then he finally understood what good pain felt like. The pain had been stingy enough to register as pain, but gentle enough not to overwhelm him as it slowly built up and reddened his skin. There were moments of touch in between, kneading his skin, soft kisses, a few gentle rubs, and a constant rain of whipping that sunk him gently into subspace. 

The adrenalin rush he felt towards the end, and the euphoria David had told him about, crashed into him and he understood then. He really understood what David had been trying to teach him. His body felt ecstatic, warm, raw, aching; it was a similar kind of rush from doing a successful show once he'd come off-stage at last, his body buzzing with energy. David left him on the cross as he rubbed him down, and the tenderness made his heart ache with love. His master spent so long on aftercare, gently showing love and soothing to every part of his body. Greg might have cried after that, because he never imagined anyone would want to touch him like that. But David did. He finished with a soft, sweet, lingering kiss and a tight warm hug once he'd released him from the cross, quietly praising him for doing so well. 

"Is that enough pain for you yet?" Victoria asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, well," Greg said, taking a moment to think. The pain now was greater than that night had been, but he had a better tolerance for it now. He could take a hard beating, and he was definitely feeling it tonight. His skin was singing with pain, feeling warm and tingly, sort of like sunburn, but in a different kind of way. She'd really only touched his buttocks so far, and a little down his thighs, but that was all he needed, really. It was plenty enough to feel good, and Victoria was helping then by gently squeezing his cheeks to make the pain flair. "Uh, yeah, that feels good."

"I didn't ask if it felt good. I asked if it was enough," Victoria said, slapping his red skin as a punishment.

"Oh, well, then yes, yes, it's enough," Greg said. Any more and he'd be too sore from the suspension to move for at least a week, and he didn't want that. He had two important events on this week and he couldn't be incapacitated for them at all. 

"Good boy. Now, do you want to be fucked before or after your suspension?" Victoria said. "Sorry for being so focused on procedure, but I like to be clear before we really get stuck into this."

"After. I'll feel it better then. Feel free to warm me up a bit before then, though," Greg said. "Don't apologise for being thorough, though, my Lady, you're a very good master for a reason, and that's why I trust you with this. Go on."

"Alright, if you're sure. And don't worry, we'll warm you up, alright. Now, are you ready for the full? Don't need me to fix your arms or anything? Not getting tired?" Victoria said.

"No, I'm good. Everything feels fine to me. String me up. I'm ready," Greg said.

"Very good. Alright, Aiden, let's get our boy hanging," Victoria said.

Greg let his body go limp at that point and let them do their work. They attached a harness around his hips, and also to his legs and ankles, and ever so gently lifted him into place, checking with him to make sure he was still comfortable. Greg appreciated Aiden's assistance in taking some of his weight by holding his leg as Victoria attached the other one and began to lift him up. He didn't mind Aiden removing the cock ring either, because suspension wasn't a sexual thing for him anyway. He tranced too easily for that to be important. 

But the real sense of relief came when both his legs were up, and he was finally off the ground. Every atom in his body surrendered then, knowing what was coming. Victoria had clearly done her research and got just the right sort of restraints for him. He never felt like he would fall, even though he was suspended a little distance from the frame above, and not chained flat against it. He always did like a bit of space. He couldn't move, of course, but that wasn't the point. He was hanging, and once his mind realised that, down he sunk into that place of peace, willing to stay there for as long as possible. 

There was always a little resistance at first, as his body learnt to trust the restraints and let them carry him, but it never lasted long. He was so ready for this that it only barely flickered in tonight before he sunk into that deep embrace, and sighed heavily, happily, closing his eyes under the blindfold. 

David had been right that knowing what subspace felt like meant he could teach his subs better. But unlike some Daddies, because he was a switch, he'd never really stopped subbing either, so he still knew what subspace felt like. How it calmed him completely and made him give over everything to his master. He felt it even more intensely when he was suspended, and he could feel the trance coming on as he sunk further into that deep peace.

He felt weightless in a way. Helpless, and weightless. The sensory deprivation was beginning to make colours lights swirl in front of his eyes, but visuals were never really a big part of it. Mostly, he kept going until he hit a profound happiness that washed through him completely. It was the purest form of love he'd ever encountered. There were moments, when he was much younger, when he was sure it was some kind of god, reaching out to him, and he still sometimes thought it was. He thought today might feel like that too. 

His breathing was what he heard first, then his heartbeat. His breathing was slowing too, and there was a moment when he was sure he felt a feather touch his cheek. He could sort of hear Victoria and Aiden beneath him, but they were dim, far away, not important. Eventually, their sounds disappeared from his conscious mind altogether. 

There. That feeling of being in a warm, soft bath, or relaxing in a hot spring. That was the peace he was seeking. That's what it felt like. His body had a flush of heat run through him, and he saw nothing in his mind until he got deep enough to detach and then all he felt was the sensation of being curled up in someone's arms, someone who was gently touching and stroking him, taking care of him. They never had a form, just a presence. A deep, beautiful, shimmering presence. It didn't feel male or female either, but genderless, as if the Universe as a whole was reaching out to him to comfort him. 

He simply sat in that energy for a while, letting it surround him. There were no profound truths that he'd been told, no earth-shattering revelations, just gentle, quiet, love. It felt, at one point, like it was holding his heart and filling it with love. He wasn't conscious of the tears gently running down his cheeks, ones that hadn't been caught by the blindfold first, of course. 

He was sure his body didn't exist at that point. He couldn't consciously feel it. All he felt was love, unconditional love. Whatever this trance was doing to him, he knew he'd be thinking about it for months afterwards. 

Touch came to him gradually. Eventually, the presence let him go, as if it had gently pushed his boat back out to sea-or back towards land, perhaps. Not a sudden break, but a sensation of gently falling away, becoming slowly aware of hands gently stroking his body, then aware of the kisses, and finally, the soft voice in his ear. 

"Greg? You still with us?" Victoria whispered. 

"Yeah, I am," Greg breathed. 

"How do you feel?" Aiden said, stroking his cheek softly.

"Indescribable," was the only word Greg could find. 

"We'll keep slowly bringing you back, then we'll get you down, alright? You're nearly at your limit," Victoria said.

"Sure, that's fine," Greg murmured. 

He didn't want to come back, if he was honest, but he knew that was just the lingering trance. His body was becoming more conscious to him, and he knew he needed to get down soon. His left calf was feeling a little tense now, but that was the only pain he could sense. 

Coming down, in a physical and metaphorical sense, was always a strange experience. They slowly got him down to a kneeling partial, and Aidan held him tight and leaned against him as Victoria released his arms, head, and torso. Then he was gently laid down on the bed at last, and they took a place either side of him, still giving him all the soft touches that he needed.

Greg closed his eyes, drinking in the still-present sensations from the trance. His body was a bit tired, but not in a bad way. Not in a way that suggested he'd injured himself. He could feel Aidan gently massaging his body where the restraints had been, and that felt wonderful. Victoria, too, was gently working him, her hands softly teasing out any tension that might have remained. 

"You were crying at one point. I can't remember you ever crying before," Victoria noted.

"Everything just felt like love, Vicky, everything. I've never felt anything like it before in my life. It was just pouring love into my heart, Vicky, it was just-" Greg paused, fighting back the tears again as that sensation came back again, just a little, flooding him with love. 

Victoria encouraged him into her arms, and she cradled him gently as the emotion became a little too much, and he wept softly against her chest. Aiden shifted behind him and held him close, and Greg appreciated his touch. Every now and then, he left sweet little kisses on his shoulder. 

"Sounds like you had a pretty deep one, then. Maybe we'll save the sex for later. I think you just need to be with your mummy now. Aiden, go fetch us the blankets and the tissues. Then come back and cuddle. I think he just needs to be held right now," Victoria said.

"Right away, my Lady," Aiden said.

"It was just so beautiful, so beautiful…" was all Greg could manage to say. That feeling of deep love was still hanging around, and he felt utterly inadequate to be in its presence, but deeply grateful too. It felt like that night when he'd realised what good pain could feel like, and it didn't need to feed the knots of rejection in his chest. Indeed, they seemed to be fading now, as if the love pouring over his heart like milk was healing them. He didn't understand how. Wasn't sure he wanted to know. Let it be a beautiful mystery. 

Victoria was just gently soothing him, with an arm across his back, gently stroking her fingers through his hair. Greg simply lay there and breathed, letting the silence comfort him. He'd felt this kind of thing before, but nothing on this scale. 

After a while, Aiden returned, and Greg was wrapped up in a warm, cosy blanket. Aiden curled up behind him again, holding him tight. Victoria started humming what sounded to Greg like lullabies. He'd never felt this happy or this much at peace with the world before, and he didn't want to speak in case it broke the magic. 

"Thank you," Greg murmured as the aftereffects of the trance finally began to fade away, leaving him with a deep feeling of bliss.

"Anything for my boy," Victoria said, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

Greg simply smiled. He was feeling very happy now, and perhaps Aiden sensed his change in mood as he slowly let his hands begin to wander. 

"Are you up for anything more, or should we just cuddle for the rest of the night?" Victoria asked, gently lifting his chin to gaze at him.

"I mean, I already feel amazing, and I haven't got off all night, but you know me, I won't complain about more sex," Greg said.

"I think we'd better make it a slow burn, hey, Aiden? Get him so worked up he'll be begging me to let him come," Victoria said.

"Oh, please do, that sounds amazing," Greg drawled, already beginning to get aroused again. 

"I don't think he's going to survive the two of us, is he?" Aiden said.

"Not for a moment," Victoria said, a wicked grin crossing her face. "And because I know you're going to be gagging for it, we're going to do some shibari first. I want to recreate that very first session we did together, where I tied you up on my bed and photographed you."

Greg propped himself up and looked at her. "Oh, I remember those pictures. I'd love to try them again, though I'm definitely not as flexible as I used to be. You might need to modify some of the positions."

"Oh, I'd already accounted for that. When was the last time you saw them, anyway?" Victoria said.

Greg shrugged. "Years ago, I think. Have you really still got them?" 

Victoria nodded. "Of course I've still got them." She shifted over to the nightstand away from Greg and pulled out some photos. "Here you go. Look at how beautiful you were back then. Not that you're any less beautiful now, of course."

Greg smiled as he took the photos. He might have been 24 years old, and he'd forgotten she'd taken them in black and white. Now he understood why she'd chosen this bedroom tonight. It was a pretty good replica of that room she'd photographed him in before. It was her bed, he recalled, at her parents' huge manor house, where they happened to have a weekend alone together. She'd decided what she wanted to do was tie him up in different positions and photograph him, and he wasn't going to say no to her. 

"Well, I definitely can't do that one," Greg noted as he sifted through the pictures, showing her one in particular where his arms and legs were doing things they couldn't do now. 

Victoria laughed. "You really have turned into an old man since we last saw each other! Can you do even a modified form of that one or do we just need to can it?" 

"I mean, I could probably get my arm against my back, but not in prayer position. And I very much doubt you'll get my back leg straight. But I could manage the rest, I think," Greg said. "In my defence, we stopped doing these poses together nearly 25 years ago, so you'll excuse me for not being as flexible as I once was."

"Aww, you poor old man," Victoria teased, jokingly pinching his chin. "But alright, we'll modify that one. Are there any others you genuinely can't do?"

"Hmm." Greg looked through the photos again. "I mean. Actually. I think they'll all need modifying, just a bit. Got too fat to do these properly, but to be fair, I never imagined I'd need to do them again."

"Well, why don't we just do the ones you can do, and add some new ones to show you just how beautiful you still look? I want to capture how your body's changed and show what you can still do," Victoria said.

"Alright, you'd better start tying me up then," Greg said.

"Excellent. Aiden, I might get you to help, and just tease the shit out of him while I'm working. If you think that penis is remaining flaccid, Greg. you'd better think again," Victoria said.

"Oh, God." Greg felt himself go a little hard at that thought. 

"Come on, I need at least a semi for the first pose. Get to work, boy, while I fetch the rope and my camera," Victoria said.

"Yes, my Lady," Aiden said. 

"Alright, you heard her. Better get working then, hadn't you?" Greg said as Victoria slipped off the bed. 

Aiden grinned and sunk down between Greg's legs, and Greg sighed as he felt his mouth take him in. He'd forgotten she'd liked him to be hard with these poses. She spent so much time teasing him and sucking his cock between poses, and now he got to have a cute boy suck him off until he was hard, though it would take more than a few deep throats to get him proper hard from nothing. Still, Aiden was enthusiastic, and very skilled, and it didn't take as long as it might otherwise have taken to get him erect, and not just because Aiden had slipped a couple of lubed-up fingers inside him as well as suck him hard. He knew how to use his mouth far too well, Greg thought, as he closed his eyes and let his head sink back. 

He was sort of conscious of Victoria taking photos already, but he was rather too distracted to really care until she climbed back on the bed and set her ropes down. 

"Alright, that's enough. This is the first one we're doing," Victoria said as she took the photos and showed him the pose she wanted him to do. 

Greg took it a moment to see what he had to do. "Oh, alright. Sure. That'll be okay, I think, though it won't be as perfect as that one was."

"I don't want perfection, I want you as you are right now," Victoria said.

"Well, alright, I'll do the best I can," Greg said.

"Aiden, help him if he needs it, please, while I get him tied up," Victoria said.

"Yes, my Lady," Aiden said.

Greg sat up, acceptably hard, but missing the boy's mouth, as he did his best to recreate the position. He was just grateful they were all sitting or lying positions. Those, he could do, for the most part. And this first one was easy, too, relatively speaking. He just had to sit with his feet pressed together as close to his groin as he could, and his arms were bound to his chest as if he was praying. That position was easy. But the way Victoria bound him up wasn't. 

Greg noticed that she'd clearly improved her shibari techniques since the last time they'd done this. Her knots seemed smoother, and the way she bound him, wrapping the rope around his chest, and his arms, and his legs and his ankles, and joining everything up completely, was more sensual than he was expecting. That she took a little rope to bind around his cock was unexpected too, but it did keep him hard, and it stopped him feeling like he could move because it joined his arms and legs together. 

"Alright, head straight ahead, eyes closed, settle into the position and find that deep peace again. You always photograph the best when you're in that headspace. You stop caring about how you look," Victoria said.

"Really? I didn't know that," Greg said as he closed his eyes and settled. 

"Yeah, you do. You just get this really calm energy and you forget I'm taking photos so you just relax completely. That's what I love capturing. That's when I see the real you," Victoria said.

"Well, I'd better get comfy then, hadn't I?" Greg said.

"Just let the silence do its work. Unless you want a blindfold?" Victoria asked.

"I wasn't blindfolded in the original photos, so no, don't worry about that," Greg said. "I don't really need it during, just between to keep that mindset going. Stops me getting distracted by you when you're shifting me into a new position."

"Alright, well, you settle back and I'll get working," Victoria said.

"Yes, my Lady," Greg said. 

He started slowing down his breathing, taking deep breaths to settle himself down into that meditative state. He felt Aiden move beside him and start touching him gently, which Greg didn't think he needed, until he noticed how much it helped him settle. The strange thing was knowing he was hard, while chasing this peace. He didn't usually experience those things together. But it was doing good things to him, and Aiden reaching down to gently stroke him was threatening to get him too excited. 

"Oi, take it slow, boy, I'm trying to meditate," Greg chided gently. 

"Sorry, your Lordship. Do you want me to rub your back?" Aiden said.

"Anywhere's fine, just not my genitals, please. Save that for between poses," Greg said.

"Understood, your Lordship," Aiden said.

Greg found it endearing that he was still being so formal with him, even in this situation, but he couldn't blame him for it, not really. He was just a servant, after all. He knew his place. And he was being very gentle now as he stroked his back and massaged his shoulders. That was the kind of touch he needed to sink into subspace again. 

He wasn't going to trance, he knew that, but he still felt that lingering presence of love flitting back every now and then as he got his breathing down to a slow, steady rhythm, and let his body relax, trusting the ropes to hold his position for him. He had to stop himself getting too chilled out because he needed to keep his head facing forward, but that was easy enough. He felt Aiden move away from him and guessed he had noticed that Greg was deep enough for Victoria to start taking photographs. 

Not that he was really paying much attention to them. He simply sat there and breathed, trying to get his head around the fact that Victoria still seemed to think he was beautiful. He'd never been a vain man, so his appearance hadn't really ever been that significant to him. There were plenty more boys - Peers - who were much more traditionally handsome and nowhere near as long as he was. He was popular for other reasons, not for his looks. And yet, somehow, Victoria had this ability to make him look beautiful. She seemed able to capture him in a way he never saw himself. To Victoria, he was graceful and strong, lithe and beautiful. Was he still like that now? He didn't think so. Strong, yes, but he didn't think any of the others still applied. 

There were hands on him now, and a blindfold was tied around his head, as if she'd taken the pictures she wanted and was moving him into a different pose. He simply let her, trusting she wouldn't put him into a position he couldn't do. He was lifted up into a kneeling position, as if he'd gone down on one knee, and his right hand attached to a bar above him, while his other hand was bound to his right foot, pointing downwards. She used a posture collar on him to keep his head in the right position. Aiden offered some soft light massaging to settle him into position, took a moment to stroke his cock a little, and finished with a soft kiss on his cheek before he stepped away. 

Perhaps someone else might assume this repositioning would be too distracting, but Victoria knew what she was doing, and she moved him slowly and deliberately, being careful as she undid the bindings and retied them in the position she wanted. She coupled it with touching and teasing, nothing too arousing, but enough to keep him keen-sensual, more than sexual-as she stroked and caressed him and gave him soft little kisses. It all helped subspace settle in his mind, as the helplessness of being bound and not in control of his body and position kicked in. He was a giant doll now, being used however Victoria wished, and he was fine with that. 

"That's good. See, you can do that one just fine," Victoria said.

Greg smiled. He might have replied, but he was a little too deep now to be distracted by conversation. Instead, he let himself settle into this new position and let his body trust the bindings. There was just always a little bit of tension and he needed to let his muscles relax and go limp first. Aiden moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, encouraging him to settle. 

Things began to blur after that, if he was honest. Greg had settled into a semi-meditative state to the point where he had simply surrendered to what was being done to him and didn't really consciously pay attention to it. He noticed the blindfold being put on and taken off again, as well as Aiden occasionally reaching down to get him hard again, but other than that, there was just sensation and rope and slow, deliberate movements, and then just utter, utter stillness and helplessness, and Greg wondered if he might even sink deep enough to trance, given how peaceful he felt. 

There was quiet silence, too. Victoria whispered to him every now and then, as did Aiden, but they were short, little asides as they moved him into position, or just a tiny hint of teasing, nothing more. These increased, just a little, towards the end of the shoot, where the teasing became much more obvious, and Greg was slowly drawn back from his meditation to a more conscious experience of what was happening to him. He was still a little in that mindset, but not deep enough to ignore the arousal beginning to come back into focus.

By the final pose, Greg was definitely paying attention to what was going on. He'd been tied at the foot of the bed between the two posts, with his legs tucked under and spread apart to expose his cock, which was back in a silicone cock ring, though just a plain one this time, tight enough to feel it now that he was rock hard, but not constricting. He was also still blindfolded. For whatever reason, Victoria didn't want to see his eyes this time. 

The first time the crop hit his chest, he startled badly, not expecting it to come. He wasn't sure who exactly was whipping him, either, because no one was speaking. He assumed it must be Aiden, because Victoria must be taking photos still. Either way, it was hard enough that Greg assumed it would be leaving marks. The fact that there was absolutely no give in his bindings at all also surprised him. He was helpless to avoid the blows, but he didn't particularly mind because he couldn't escape, and he liked that. 

He didn't know how long the whipping went on for. Long enough to leave his chest feeling warm and wonderfully stingy with pain. There were a few little pats on his cock, too, which rippled pain through him in a very pleasant way. And then they switched to his back, and to a flogger, and the blows got a little harder. He still couldn't quite tell who was whipping him, but he still thought it was Aiden. There was something in the strokes that didn't feel like how he remembered Victoria whipping him. 

"Let go," Victoria whispered during a pause in the whipping. "Surrender to me. I want to capture you when you're so lost in pleasure and pain that you forget I'm even here, when you come so hard all you can see are stars." 

Greg exhaled at that thought, desire coursing through his body. To be fair, he'd almost forgotten she was there, anyway, but he hadn't quite been in the state of mind she was after. 

She kissed his cheek and then she was gone, and Aiden slipped his arms around his chest, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

"Let me show you all the tricks I've learnt. You're butter in the hands of a master," Aiden whispered, and Greg believed him.

That was when the pleasure began to really increase, and his arousal was definitely present in a way it hadn't been before. Now his cock was throbbing. He could mostly tell what Aiden was doing, but he was moving a lot faster now. Gone was the gentle teasing seduction, now came the eager desire. He definitely pinched his nipples though, and sucked them, and swirled his tongue around them, and bit them gently. The fact that he couldn't reciprocate, nor could he move at all, made him really feel like he had to just take this assault and enjoy it, and Aiden was making it very easy to enjoy it. 

Just how Aiden knew just the right way to touch him, Greg was sure he'd never know, but god, did he get everything right. It didn't take long for Greg to simply get lost in it all, surrendering to the boy as he just let his pleasure build, having been given permission to come. 

He hadn't been in this position for a long time. He'd forgotten how the helplessness of being bound coincided with being asked to just take all this pleasure no matter what, and it was all really just working for him right now, and not just because Aiden was so very good. He found himself struggling against his restraints, but there was no give in them, so it all just felt useless, which was clearly the point. 

But all of that faded into insignificance when Aiden moved between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. Now he really was helpless to stop him, and he was forced to take everything the boy could do, and that was, fucking hell, quite a lot more than Greg had ever conceived of. His teasing was exquisite. 

And that was before the edging. Dear God, the edging killed him. Powerless to stop him, Greg was taken so close to orgasm so many times he was sure he was going to explode. That, more than anything else, focused all his attention on Aiden to the point where he forgot Victoria was still there too. All he could focus on was the painful arousal between his legs, and the desperation building so much to the point where his body had gone from relaxed to super-tense. He was crying by the end, when Aiden deep-throated him, his body could no longer hold himself back, and he simply came without warning, shuddering as he came into his mouth, his body straining against the ropes. Aiden didn't move away either. He kept sucking him hard, until Greg had reached his limit and simply went limp, giving up, too exhausted to fight it anymore. 

Aiden left him then, and Greg felt dizzy and sore, but in the best way possible, as he felt hands on his arms, on his body, gently soothing him. 

"You still with us, Greg?" Victoria said softly. 

"Uh huh, yeah, I think so," Greg breathed. 

"I think we broke him, Aiden. Better get him out of there and lying down before he has a heart attack," Victoria teased.

Greg just grinned, blissed out, and let them untie him. He fell back onto the bed when he was free, and closed his eyes, too tired to move. He felt Victoria lie beside him, gently stroking his face before she kissed his lips. 

"That was perfect, my darling. I'll send you the prints when I get them developed. Consider it my thank you gift for helping me out tonight," Victoria said.

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, alright. I know they'll look amazing, because your photos always do. God. I am definitely going to need a proper rub down now, though. I'm aching all over. I hope that orgasm was worth it, because it's taken everything out of me."

"Of course it was. I'll get Aiden to massage you properly. He's a trained masseur after all. He'll sort you out. Then I think I'll take you to bed, and not let you go home until I know you're alright," Victoria said. 

Greg turned to look at her and brushed his fingers lazily down her cheek. "I'm sorry I left you. Got too dragged in by Liza's parties. Forgive me?" 

She took his hand and kissed it. "I do, yes. I know what you're like. Your sexual appetite is insatiable. I don't mind that I lost you to her. Maybe we're too busy to make regular matches anymore, but every once in a while, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that'd be lovely," Greg said. 

She leaned down to kiss him, and he lazily pulled her on top of him, just happy to be in her arms. 

* * *

"Alex, hi, it's me, yeah. Sorry to wake you. Only, it was a very late night, and I might have - met up with an old friend. I'll be home tomorrow, yeah? I'll call you when I'm on my way. I'll be bringing her with me, too, she's really keen to meet you," Greg said, lying in bed, feeling for all the world as if he was the happiest man alive. 

"Oh, no, that's fine, sir, thank you for calling," Alex replied, still sounding like he was half asleep. 

"Go to bed, Alex. You can get up at eight if you like. We're unlikely to wake before ten anyway, so you might as well have the morning off. We'll probably be there for a late lunch, yeah?" Greg said.

"Not a problem, sir. I'll see you tomorrow, sir, goodnight," Alex said. 

"Goodnight, Alex. Sleep well," Greg said as he finished the call and reached over to set his phone on the nightstand. 

"I already know what photos I want to take. I hope you've got a hanging point above the front door," Victoria said as she snuggled up to him.

"I don't think I do, but that's easy enough to fix, I think. He's not as heavy as me so he'll be fine with the regular gear," Greg said.

"Good. Good," Victoria said, finally sounding like she was ready for bed.

Greg kissed the top of her head, and held her close, finally allowing himself to sleep. It had been one hell of a night, but one he wouldn't change for the world. Fuck, she was amazing. He drifted off, utterly content, imagining what she would do to him next time.


	2. [Fanart] Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fanart that accompanied the fic. It's painted on A5 watercolour paper with Kuretake Gansai Tambi paints, and an Artline fineliner for the linework. It's not perfect but not bad for my first attempt at fanart in a very long time, particularly when I usually use watercolour pencils, not paint.
> 
> They requested no genitals so there is some ~strategic draping instead. <3


End file.
